In recent years, network-based video streaming devices such as Wi-Fi-enabled security monitor cameras have been developed which streams recorded data in real time to servers via network connections. Network connections, in particular wireless connections (e.g., Wi-Fi), can be easily interrupted. When the network connection between a streaming device and the server is disrupted, there can be loss of data. Solutions are needed to recover the lost data.